Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis : It's Our Mission
by Char Axelish
Summary: MC - Chapter 2 UPDATED/Ya, ini saatnya bahaya baru. Ini saatnya misi baru, bukan waktu untuk bersenang-senang./"Bersulang untuk misi baru."/Memusnahkan semua orang yang berbahaya bagi Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis./Maybe OoC/AnyonexAnyone, or maybe none pairing/Mind to gimme some critics and review?
1. Chapter 1

"Kurasa, kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar hingga membuat _Cheval de Tӗte _ingin aku membunuhmu, Slughorn," seorang gadis muda yang mengenakan pakaian kulit berwarna hitam menatap penuh selidik pada sosok yang meringkuk di depannya. Lelaki paruh baya di depannya, yang dipanggilnya Slughorn, itu menatap penuh ketakutan pada lantai yang didudukinya. Sebuah senyum sinis menghiasi wajah gadis muda ini. Perlahan, tangannya menggapai bagian dalam sepatu boot-nya yang hitam, kemudian mengeluarkan revolvernya yang hitam mengkilat dengan bangga. Dengan jemarinya yang lincah, ia mengeluarkan satu-per satu peluru yang telah disiapkannnya dalam revolver itu, hingga hanya tersisa satu peluru.

"Tahu rolet—_Russian Roulette_?" gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu bertanya dengan nada angkuh, sementara seringai masih terpoles di wajah cantiknya. Nyali Slughorn makin mengkeret tatkala ia tak menjawab pertanyaan dan dihadiahi todongan pistol oleh gadis yang terkenal dengan aliasnya itu—Vestnika Bogov, Vestnika, _The Messenger of God_.

"Itu permainan adu nasib antara hidup dan mati. Aku hanya mengisi revolver ini dengan satu peluru, meninggalkan peluru lainnya—yang artinya aku juga meninggalkan sedikit petunjuk pada polisi," Vestnika menunjukkan pistolnya, seraya menatap meremehkan pada Horace Slughorn—nama lengkap Slughorn.

"Kemudian, aku akan memutar silindernya secara acak. Jika kosong, kau selamat. Jika terisi, kau akan mati," sesaat bunyi _klik-klik_ pelan terdengar dari pistol tersebut, sebelum kemudian Vestnika mengacungkan pistolnya pada Slughorn.

DOR!

—dan peluru itu meluncur cepat, menembus telak di jantung Slughorn.

"Oh, sayang sekali ya—keberuntungan berpihak padaku," tawa dingin terdengar membahana dari bibir merah sang gadis berambut cokelat, sebelum kemudian gadis itu kembali memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam sepatu boot dan meninggalkan kertas favoritnya di kamar Slughorn yang berantakan tersebut.

"Hermione, ayo cepat!" suara rekannya yang berkacamata terdengar dari _earphone_ yang digunakannya. Hermione Granger, gadis muda pembunuh berdarah dingin yang beralias Vestnika Bogov itu, tersenyum.

"Sebentar, aku harus melakukan sedikit hal kecil," jawabnya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat! Aku yakin para tetangga akan segera melapor ke polisi gegara bunyi tembakanmu itu, Grangerová!" teriakan sebal rekan albinonya yang menyebalkan pun terdengar dari sana. Hermione menggeram mengancam.

Ia merogoh saku baju kulitnya yang mengilap, dan mendapati sebuah kertas dengan tulisan bertinta merah yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya—kertas favoritnya. Di letakannya dengan hati-hati kertas itu di atas meja di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, memutar kenopnya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan berlari—berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari rumah besar itu tanpa ketahuan tetangga-tetangga Slughorn.

"Mimpi indah, Slughorn."

_Thanks for fear that you showed me. It looked nice. I guarentee you will sleep enduring after this._

_Safely sleep._

_Vestnika Bogov_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis : It's Our Mission**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction by Gurena AxeleshiA**

**OoC Alert, some OC, Muggle World**

**Dark!Harry, Dark!Mione, Dark!Ron**

**Maybe none pairing, but I still dunno :3**

**Plotless, as always =-=**

**Semua yang tercantum disini mari dikembalikan pada pemiliknya masing-masing**

**Gurena Axeleshia hanya punya OC dan fanfic ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—****London, 27 Januari, Markas Besar Kepolisian London—**

"Pembunuhan lagi. Ciri pembunuhan ini sama seperti tiga belas hari yang lalu," Alex Granger yang sedang mencatat-catat sembari mengamati mayat lelaki di depannya berhenti ketika mendengar celetukan Neville Longbottom, polisi junior yang sekelompok dengannya.

Diamat-amatinya lagi sosok Horace Slughorn—begitu identitas mayat di depan Alex, tercantum di kartu penduduknya—dan mulai menganalisisnya. Ya, polanya mirip seperti pembunuhan tiga belas hari lalu. Dibunuh dengan peluru menancap tepat di jantung, sekali tembak, dan meninggalkan secarik surat aneh bertinta merah dengan tertanda Vestnika Bogov. Kepolisian sudah mencoba melacak, tapi nyatanya—dan tentu saja—tidak ada orang berkewarganegaraan Inggris dengan nama Vestnika Bogov.

"Ya, kau benar Neville. Polanya memang sama dengan pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi setiap tiga belas hari sekali," ujar Alex menyetujui.

"Dan sama seperti tiga belas hari lalu yang sebelumnya," timbrug Sirius Black tiba-tiba.

"Dan juga sebelumnya," tambah James Potter, lelaki ketua penyelidikan kali ini yang Alex yakini sahabat karib Sirius Black.

"Dan sebelumnya lagi," Remus Lupin, yang juga Alex yakini rekan Sirius dan James, mengakhirinya. Kelima polisi itu kembali berpikir, memeriksa beberapa bagian, menelaah, menganalisis.

"Tanpa sidik jari, peluru-peluru revolver yang terburai di lantai, jejak tapal sepatu _boot_ di karpet yang berbeda dengan yang di luar. Ini pembunuhan berantai yang berencana. Dan sama sekali tak ada petunjuk walaupun pembunuh ini meninggalkan beberapa benda," simpul James cepat. Alex mendengus.

"Tentu saja, Ketua. Kalau ini bukan pembunuhan berencana, mungkin kita sudah menemukan pelakunya dari beberapa waktu lalu," ujar Alex, sedikit menyindir ketuanya—yang hanya dijawab cengiran tak bersalah James.

Hening melanda lagi, ketika kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba Sirius mengambil surat dari Vestnika Bogav dengan tangannya yang berlapis kaos tangan. Sorot matanya yang hitam berubah penuh intelejensi.

"Vestnika Bogav. Dia orang Russia?" ujar Sirius, kemudian berpaling kea rah james dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan. James Potter mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah. Kita bisa mengeceknya nanti. Kenapa?" James bertanya balik.

"Vestnika Bogav—itu bahasa Russia yang artinya—"

"_The Messenger of God_," Alex menyela pelan. "Pembawa Pesan Tuhan. Apa itu nama orang? Kurasa, tidak."

Alex terus mencoba mencatat tentang diskusi mereka—catatan tentang analisis mana yang sekira-kiranya penuh dengan posibilitas yang absolut. Tanpa menyadari bahwa nama adiknya searti dengan Vestnika Bogav.

_The Messenger of God._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek

"Ayo kita berangkat, Harry, Ron," Hermione Granger mengunci pintu rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama sang kakak, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan bersama kedua sahabat lelakinya—Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley.

"_By the way_, 'Mione, bagaimana kemarin malam?" Harry bertanya pada sahabat perempuannya dengan gestur penasaran. Hermione menoleh.

"Apanya yang kemarin malam?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Misi membunuh Slughorn—misi dari _Cheval de Tӗte_ yang kemarin malam kita kerjakan bersama Malfoy. Ku rasa, aku tak mendengar teriakan kemarin malam," jawab Harry malas. Ya, kemarin malam, mereka bertiga bersama dengan rekan albino mereka melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Horace Slughorn, salah seorang terkaya di London. Tapi, yang membunuh secara langsung tentu saja hanya Hermione. Malfoy—rekan albino mereka—Harry, dan Ron hanya memonitor lewat kamera CCTV rumah Slughorn—yang langsung dirusak begitu aksi Hermione selesai—dan _earphone _kecil yang terpasang di kuping Hermione.

"Aah~" Hermione menguap malas. "Memang tidak ada. Tak ada jeritan dan ekspresi takut yang dibuat-buat. Menyebalkan. Aku jadi ragu dia itu takut mati atau tidak."

"Orang tua memang tidak seru," komentar Ron penuh humor, yang disambut tawa Hermione. "Kau menggunakannya lagi, ya? Aku tak begitu menyimak kemarin malam."

"Apa?" lagi-lagi Hermione bertanya. Ron memutar bola mata birunya bosan.

"_Russian Roulette_."

"Hmm, ya, tentu saja. _Russian Roulette_—itu memang ciri khas Vestnika Bogov, 'kan?" tawa Hermione dingin. "Tiap orang punya ciri khas membunuh—tentu saja."

"Oh ya, Malfoy bilang, kita segera berkumpul di rumah _Cheval de Tӗte_," Harry berujar setelah mengecek ponselnya. Hermione mengangguk, begitu pula Ron.

"Ayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hermiona Grangerová," Hermione berujar pada pelayan perempuan _Cheval de Tӗte _yang membukakan pintu rumah besar itu bagi mereka.

"Harryho Pottera," Harry ikut berujar.

"RonaldaWeasleyová," Ron mengakhiri.

Pelayan perempuan yang mereka ketahui adalah pelayan satu-satunya di rumah itu membungkuk pada ketiga remaja yang merupakan tamu tuannya.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona Grangerová, Tuan Pottera, dan Tuan Weasleyová," pelayan itu berucap penuh hormat seraya membungkuk dan menyingkir dari mulut pintu—membiarkan ketiga remaja dua puluh tahunan itu masuk ke dalam rumah tuannya tatkala mereka selesai mengucapkan nama samaran—begitulah yang si pelayan duga, karena ciri fisik mereka yang seorang _British_, sementara namanya lebih mirip orang luar.

KLAP

"Kalian lama," begitu masuk, yang didengar ketiga remaja itu adalah celetukan sebal Draco Malfoy— si lelaki beralias ChoireachtaNathairLeantóiríyang memiliki nama samaran Draco si Malfoyovi. Hermione menatap lelaki itu sebal.

"Kami baru diberi tahu, Tuan Draco si Malfoyovi," Hermione berkata sinis, sementara mata coklatnya yang terbalut _soft-lens_ hijau memelototi anak sematawayang seniornya yang sedang menatapnya malas.

"Ayo ke atas," Draco menunjuk malas tangga spiral disampingnya dengan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Hermione. Seraya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Hermione menggertu sebal.

"Aku heran kenapa _Cheval de Tӗte _pernah memilih orang macam dia sekelompok dengan kita. Asal kau tahu saja, ya, dia itu menyebalkan!" gerutunya, menghentak-hentakkan kaki kekanakkan hingga akhirnya sampai di lantai dua.

"Duduklah," seorang lelaki yang mereka ketahui berjulukan _Cheval de Tӗte_ memerintahkan mereka untuk duduk di empat tak bertuan yang mengelilingi meja bundar di depan mereka. Pelan, Hermione menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Narcissa si Malfoyovi, seniornya yang merupakan ibu Draco.

"Terima kasih pada Nona Grangerová yang sudah menyelesaikan misi kemarin malam," mulai _Cheval de Tӗte_, mengangkat gelas berisi wine miliknya dan menunjukkannya ke Hermione—seolah hendak mengajaknya bersulang. Hermione tersenyum bangga.

"Aku berterima kasih pada Pottera, Weasleyová, dan… Malfoyovi Jr.—teman-teman yang sudah membantuku menerobos keamanan rumah Slughorn," ujar Hermione—berusaha rendah hati, walaupun senyum bangga yang terpoles di wajahnya sama sekali tak menampakkan senyuman rendah hati.

Tak lama, denting alat makan yang beradu dengan piring, serta bunyi dua gelas yang diadu terdengar memenuhi ruang makan lantai dua. Ritual yang selalu dilakukan para anggota Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis—makan besar setelah misi, hadiah dari _Cheval de Tӗte_.

_Cheval de Tӗte _adalah seorang lelaki yang kira-kira berusia empat pulh sampai lima puluhan, terlihat awet muda—dan tentu saja tampan—dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru kusam berkilat tajam, rambut pirang kecoklatan, dan kemampuan membunuh yang tidak diragukan lagi. _Cheval de Tӗte _adalah orang manipulatif yang berposisi sebagai ketua Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis. Dia lelaki yang misterius, jenius dan hebat—tapi tetap saja, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan identitasnya masih abu-abu, tidak jelas.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras semuanya. Tapi kita belum boleh berbangga hati," _Cheval de Tӗte _berujar setelah ia selesai menyantap makanan dan _dessert_ yang pelayannya hidangkan. Mata biru kusamnya menatap berkeliling seluruh anggota elit Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis—semua anggota yang kini terkumpul di meja hidangan ini. Místopředseda—lelaki yang Hermione ketahui adalah lelaki dengan mata semerah darah yang tampan namun _psycho_—yang merupakan tangan kanan kesayangan _Cheval de Tӗte _mengangkat sebelah alis sempurnanya.

"Maksud anda, kita akan ada misi lagi?" tanya lelaki yang terkenal jenius sebagai ahli strategi di Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis tersebut. _Cheval de Tӗte _menyunggingkan senyum tipis tatkala mendapati anak buah kesayangannya mengajukan pertanyaan. Lelaki yang hanya berbeda dua tahun dari Hermione itu selalu tahu apa mau sang _Cheval de Tӗte_.

"Benar sekali. Tapi, ini bukan misi yang biasa,"ujar _Cheval de Tӗte_. Kilat mata biru kusamnya dipenuhi humor. Hermione meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya.

"Bukan misi yang biasa? Jadi, ini misi khusus? Siapa yang menjalankan misi itu, _Cheval de Tӗte_?" Hermione bertanya antusias. Lagi-lagi sudut bibir _Cheval de Tӗte _terangkat.

'_Terlalu banyak orang jenius dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi di Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis ini_,' pikirnya sejenak.

"Ya, ini bukan misi yang biasa. Bisa dibilang, ini misi khusus—seperti kata Miss Grangerová. Yang menjalankan misi ini—" _Cheval de Tӗte _menarik napas, dan tersenyum simpul, "—semua anggota elit Chevaliers de Walpurgis."

Hermione membelalak, Harry nyaris tersedak _wine_-nya, Ron tersedak _dessert_-nya, Místopředsedamengangkat sebelah alis, Narcissa menatap tak mengerti pada _Cheval de Tӗte_, suaminya—Luciusi de Malfoyovi—menatap terkejut pada _Cheval de Tӗte_, Draco menganga—tidak begitu lebar, tapi cukup sukses untuk membuat imej-nya yang notabene sebagai _snipper_ handal retak seketika— Bellatrix Lestrangeová, bibi Draco yang juga abdi paling setia _Cheval de Tӗte_—sekaligus wanita ter-psikopat yang pernah Hermione tahu—mendadak raut wajahnya sumringah. Yah, wajar, wanita itu sempat ceroboh dan sudah sebulan ini ia dibebas-tugaskan. Lalu, Rodolphus de Lestrangeová—suami Belatrix yang juga salah seorang senior Hermione—menatap menyelidik sang _Cheval de Tӗte_, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya, Rabastano de Lestrangeová.

Reaksi tidak elit yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh _Cheval de Tӗte_, sungguh.

"Jadi, apa misi untuk kami semua, _Cheval de Tӗte_?" Místopředseda yang paling cepat menguasai diri, langsung bertanya. Tatapan _Cheval de Tӗte_ yang tadinya seolah mengatakan '_kalian-sekaget-itu-ya?_' kini serius. Mata biru kusamnya mentapa tajam.

"Ini berkaitan dengan Slughorn—yang kemarin malam dihabisi oleh Nona Grangerová dan kawan-kawannya," ujar _Cheval de Tӗte _memulai penjelasan. "Tepat dua jam setelah Slughorn dihabisi, Snape yang disuruh mengintai rumah Slughorn—diminta secara personal oleh Dumbledore—disuruh kembali ke markas karena transaksi narkoba Slughorn dengan organisasi misterius—mungkin maksudnya kita—batal. Slughorn mati setelah ada seorang gadis membunuh lelaki kaya itu."

_Cheval de Tӗte _menatap berkeliling seluruh ajudan kebanggaannya.

Dan semua anggota elit itu membelalak—tak terkecuali sang Místopředseda yang kini topeng _pokerface_-nya retak.

Oh, _hell_ ya, mereka tahu apa maksud _Cheval de Tӗte_.

"Dia menyuruh Snape mengintai rumah Slughorn untuk mengawasi jadi-tidaknya transaksi Slughorn untuk yang ketiga kalinya dengan kita. Dumbledore tahu sesuatu, itu pasti. Dia bahkan tahu Slughorn sudah tewas, setelah ada seorang gadis muncul dan membunuhnya. Ada kemungkinan Dumbledore memasang penyadap atau _mini-cam_ di rumah Slughorn," simpul Hermione cepat. Mata coklatnya yang dibaluti _soft-lens_ hijau melirik-lirik gelisah.

"Ini pasti jebakan Dumbledore. Dia mungkin mengorbankan Slughorn untuk menjebak pembunuh kita yang paling ahli ini, meninggalkan secuil petunjuk," dengus Místopředseda, kemudian menatap Hermione dengan mata merahnya yang berkilat jenius, "—Vestnika Bogav, si _Russian Roulette_."

Hermione membelalak.

Dumbledore, si Jenderal Besar Polisi, tahu sesuatu tentangnya dan menjebaknya dengan memancing _Cheval de Tӗte _mengeluarkan _killer_ terbaik Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis, dirinya, Vestnika Bogav, untuk membunuh Slughorn—yang notabene salah satu kaki tangan Dumbledore yang terpaksa dikorbankan. Kalau Dumbledore mengetahui jati dirinya, cepat atau lambat, kakaknya yang bekerja di kepolisian, Alex Granger, pasti akan mengetahui jati diri adik tersayangnya yang sesungguhnya. Ya, adiknya yang cantik dan jenius itu tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh muda berdarah dingin.

"Kalau Dumbledore memang sengaja menjebak Hermione, seharusnya Dumbledore sudah tahu pasti tentang _siapa-itu-Vestnika-Bogav_," ujar Ron beropini.

"Atau mungkin tidak, karena Grangerová belum masuk DPO," Draco yang sedari tadi terdiam kini angkat bicara. Místopředseda mengangkat alis.

"Apa maksudmu, Nathair?" tanya Místopředseda, memanggil Draco dengan alias Draco. Mata perak Draco berkilat penuh intelejensi.

"Dumbledore tahu bahwa Slughorn memiliki koneksi dengan kita, kemungkinan dia sedang menduga-duga berapa jumlah kita. Mungkin juga, Dumbledore yang mencari informasi sendiri, Slughorn yang keceplosan, atau Slughorn melapor pada Dumbledore. Dan, dia tahu bahwa kita adalah kelompok dengan nama Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis," Draco mengambil jeda.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka. Mungkin teman baik, mungkin kerabat. Terlalu banyak posibilitas yang bisa diterka. Yang pasti, ketika Dumbledore mengetahui bahwa Slughorn ada koneksi dengan kita, dia langsung mengatur siasat. Dia berniat memanfaatkan Slughorn sebagai umpan. Dia berniat menjebak salah satu dari kita—yang bakal menerima misi membunuh Slughorn ini."

"Tapi dia tidak tahu apapun tentang Grangerová, karena dalam hal ini, dia hanya ingin menjebak si penerima misi untuk diketahui identitasnya dan ditangkap untuk memberikan penjelasan tentang kita—dan kebetulan yang menjadi penerima misi Slughorn ini adalah Grangerová. Begitu, Nathair?" Místopředseda menyela Draco. Dengan kaku, Draco mengangguk. Ah, Místopředseda memang gampang menebak pikiran dan analisis orang.

"Untungnya kau mengikuti saranku untuk tidak mengenakan sepatu boot bernomor seri resmi milikmu. Coba kalau kau pakai, Dumbledore pasti akan melacaknya sampai toko sepatu dan memeriksa sertifikat salinan sepatu boot mahalmu itu," Ron berujar pada Hermione.

"Jadi, misi ini tentang apa, _Cheval de Tӗte_? Apa yang harus kami lakukan di misi ini?" Hermione kembali ke topic awal. _Cheval de Tӗte _menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Menyusuplah ke dalam kepolisian. Pastikan semua aman, tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis. Bunuh semua orang yang menghalangi langkah kalian, semua orang yang mengetahui tentang Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis," seringai terkembang di wajah _Cheval de Tӗte_. "Termasuk Dumbledore. Semua yang pernah tahu tentang Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis—kecuali orang yang bersekutu dengan kita—harus musnah."

Hermione memandang getir, berharap semoga kakaknya tak tahu tentang Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis, organisasi mafia terbesar di Britania Raya yang tak pernah diketahui polisi sekalipun.

Begitu pula Harry. Bagaimanapun, selama nama Potter masih tersandang sebagai nama belakangnya, Harry akan merasa bersalah pada ayahnya—James Potter—yang seorang polisi senior, dan ibunya—Lily Potter nee Evans—yang seorang pengacara handal. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah menjadi seorang pembunuh kejam berdarah dingin yang psikopat sementara ayah ibunya adalah sosok figur yang baik dan jauh dari kebusukkan yang ia jalani.

Harry merasa bersalah telah secara tidak langsung menodai citra baik ayah ibunya dengan bekerja gelap sebagai pembunuh. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesal memilih jalan seperti itu. Begitu pula Hermione. Dia tidak pernah menyesal telah memasuki kehidupan gelap Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis.

Mereka menemukan keluarga di sini.

Keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

_Cheval de Tӗte_, sekalipun adalah orang yang kejam, dialah yang memungut mereka dari kesengsaraan di mana dilecehkan dan di cemooh orang-orang. Keluarga sama sekali tak tahu tentang luka batin yang terpendam dalam diri mereka. _Cheval de Tӗte_, hanya dialah yang paling mengerti tentang mereka.

Maka Harry dan Hermione ingin membalas budi.

Dengan menjadi senjata kesayangan _Cheval de Tӗte_.

Abdi setia di Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis.

Hermione tersenyum getir.

"Mr. Pottera, Miss Grangerová, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja," _Cheval de Tӗte _merenggut perhatian kedua kerabat kepolisian itu, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan khasnya.

"Aku yakin Alex, James, dan Lily tak akan pernah tahu Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis. Aku yakin mereka tak akan tersentuh oleh pemusnahan kita," lanjutnya, kemudian meneguk _wine_-nya.

"Bersulang untuk misi baru."

Ya, ini saatnya bahaya baru. Ini saatnya misi baru, bukan waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

**To be Continued**

**Axeleshia's Diary:**

another harry potter fanfiction, finally :"") #gasaktisu dan utang baru lagi orz =..=

dan, perlu anda semua ketahui bahwa saya mengerjakan ini selama dua minggu. muahahahah~ #tawalaknat

saya merasa durhaka sekali, masa 2 k+ dua minggu =A=" yah, saya nyambi juga sih ya sama nge-fb, ngetuit, dan ngetik draft kasar untuk buku saya-yang masih belum tahu bakal jadi diseriusin jadi buku ato kagak =A="

oke, sedikit penjelasan! cekidot! :"3

Hermiona Grangerová = Vestnika Bogov = Hermione Granger

Harryho Pottera = El Niño Que Vivió

RonaldaWeasleyová = Ron Weasley

_Cheval de Tӗte = _Gallert Grindelwald :3

Draco si Malfoyovi = ChoireachtaNathairLeantóirí = Draco Malfoy

Bellatrix Lestrangeová = Bellatrix Lestrange

Rodolphus de Lestrangeová = Rodolphus Lestrange

Rabastano de Lestrangeová = Rabastan Lestrange

Místopředseda = Tom Marvollo RiddleLes Chevaliers de Walpurgis = Ksatria Walpurgis, saya ambil dari "nama lama" Death Eaters :3

Gara-gara kebanyakan nonton CSI : Criminal Intent, The Listener, Perception, CSI Miami 8, Revenge, Revenge 2, American Idol 12, dan Glee 4 saya jadi ngelindur baut cerita beginian. diem. saya tahu dua terakhir gak ada hubungannya =-=

saya tahu ini sama sekali bukan genre saya. Hanya mencoba :3 Toh saya juga masih belajar :3 *bisa diliat kan dari typo bertebaran, eyd membingungkan, dan kalimat-kalimat yang ambigu?*

Ini udah saya editing, untungnya :3 biasanya dia males ngedit #dor

Tapi, menurut saya sih ada beberapa analisis yang gak masuk akal. Tapi, saya coba match-matchingin (?) laahh~~

terus, ini plotless #nyengir #dibakar saya hanya terobsesi pengen buat fic crime dan menggebu-gebu pengen ngetik meskipun datang banyak cobaan :"") #apanyacobaan dianya lebih rajin ngefb daripada ngetik OTL

jadi, karena ini plotless, saya ngapdetnya moody dan gak janji~ #dor

chapter dua sudah separo saya ketik sih, tapi, ya hanya separo :p mwahahaha~

lagian saya punya feeling, first attempt saya tidak akan mendapat banyak kritik dan banyak review~ yah, mungkin satu atau dua review. biasalah, anak kecil ini masih minder ngepublish fic-apalagi dengan sense yang akhir-akhir ini ilang dan sering dipaksakan muncul, bikin beberapa karya gagal tanpa feel muncul ke permukaan TOT

so, puhhleaseee, mind to gimme some critics and review? :"""")


	2. Chapter 2 : First Day

"Menyamar menjadi mahasiswa praktek?" Hermione Granger menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang berkacamata, Harry Potter. Harry mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyambar catatan _schedule_ yang tadi dibuatnya. Mereka kini sedang ada di rumah—atau tepatnya, mansion—milik Cheval de Tӗte. Sehari setelah mereka makan besar, kini mereka berkumpul untuk menyusun strategi dan berbagi tugas—atau tepatnya hanya Místopředseda dan Malfoy saja yang mengatur strategi, lantaran keduanya yang tiba-tiba berdebat seru ditengah diskusi mereka, dan menyebabkan kedua lelaki kontras warna rambut tersebut langsung menyudut dan mendebatkan strategi pamungkas masing-masing. Sementara itu, Cheval de Tӗte hanya berkata bahwa semua akan diserahkan pada anggota elit kesayangannya. Dirinya hanya akan menyaksikan ending epik yang disajikan para ajudan kebanggaannya.

"Ya. Kau menyusup ke kepolisian dengan menyamar menjadi mahasiswa praktek. Kebetulan bulan-bulan ini memang jadwalnya para mahasiswa untuk ambil ujian praktek langsung di kepolisian," ujar Harry seraya duduk di sebelah Hermione dan mengecek _schedule_ yang telah dibuatnya tadi. Yah, Harry memang _hacker_ sejati dan pandai mengatur jadwalnya.

Hermione cemberut.

"Lagi-lagi aku yang beraksi. Dengan siapa saja?" Hermione bertanya sebal, yang dengan segera dijawab oleh suara orang lain—dan yang jelas, bukan Harry ataupun Ron.

"Kau ikut kami, Grangerová," suara bariton asing itu terdengar dingin menyahut, membuat Hermione menoleh ke balik punggungnya, dan mendapati sosok Místopředseda dan Draco Malfoy berdiri menjulang. Dahi Hermione berkedut kesal, dan dengan tiba-tiba, gadis itu berdiri—membuat Místopředseda mundur selangkah, agak terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

"Kau bercanda!" dengan berani, gadis berambut coklat berjulukan Vestnika Bogov itu mengacungkan telunjuknya di dada bidang sang Místopředseda. Mata coklatnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan yang jelas.

"Kakakkku ada di kepolisian! Lagipula, di sana ada _Uncle_ Potter dan kawan-kawannya!" protes Hermione, menyambut sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan sang wakil Cheval de Tӗte seolah adalah hal paling irasional yang pernah didengarnya. Dengan cepat, Harry menahan lengan Hermione, yang tampaknya bisa mencekik Místopředseda kapan saja—peduli setan lelaki itu adalah anak buah kesayangan Cheval de Tӗte. Místopředseda mendengus meremehkan, seolah mencemooh otak cemerlang Hermione yang tak memikirkan alternatif yang bahkan bisa ia katakan pasaran.

"Kau bisa menyamar, bodoh," lelaki itu berujar pelan, memutar bola matanya yang sewarna likuid merah bernama darah dengan bosan. Sadar dikatai bodoh, Hermione menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Harry dan menampar pipi tirus Místopředseda. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang lebar tatkala melihat Místopředseda yang membulatkan matanya sesaat.

"Menyamar, huh? Di sana ada kakakku—dia pasti sadar siapa aku. Dan, menyamar? _That's not my style_," Hermione berujar benci, menatap nyalang pada manik merah Místopředseda yang memelototinya emosi. "—dan kukembalikan padamu, kau yang bodoh."

Místopředseda mendecak sebal.

"Kau akan dibantu Mrs. Malfoyovi, Grangerová. Kau tahu dia mantan artis dan penyamarannya selalu oke. Kau meragukannya?" tanggap Místopředseda, berusaha meredam amarahnya yang sudah diubun-ubun tatkala gadis yang merupakan salah satu senjata kesayangan Cheval de Tӗte tersebut menamparnya keras-keras. Sungguh, bila gadis di depannya ini mencemooh atau menamparnya lagi, ia benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

Hermione mendengus jengkel.

"Bukan masalah aku meragukan Mrs. Malfoyovi atau tidak, Místopředseda. Masalahnya, kami itu kakak adik. Aku yakin dia hapal logatku, hapal tiap inci kelakuanku," dengusnya, menatap pada Místopředseda seolah lelaki itu adalah lelaki paling bodoh sedunia—walau kenyataannya bukan begitu, tentu saja.

"Kalau kau punya akting yang bagus, aku yakin kau dijadikan senjata andalan Cheval de Tӗte bukan tanpa alasan," cemooh Místopředseda tak peduli, yang dibalas geraman Hermione.

"Baik! Aku ikut kalian!" ujarnya jengkel seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa peran kalian?"

Místopředseda tersenyum puas.

"Aku mahasiswa seniormu—yang membantumu saat ujian praktek—dan Malfoyovi adalah dosenmu," ujar Místopředseda, yang disambut perkataan kesal Malfoyovi—Draco Malfoy, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Choireachta Nathair Leantóirí.

"Kita sudah berunding tentang ini, Místopředseda. Kau yang dosen, aku yang mahasiswa senior," ujarnya jengkel. Ayolah, ia belum setua itu!

"Lagipula, Místopředseda, kau terlihat lebih tua dari Malfoy," Harry ikut menyetujui, yang dibalas tatapan tajam Místopředseda.

"Diam, kau, anak kecil," ujarnya dingin. Dan kemudian, pertengkaran tak penting terjadi antara Místopředseda dan Malfoy. Ya, pertengkaran yang tak penting sementara Hermione serius memikirkan rencananya di kepolisian nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis : It's Our Mission**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction by Gurena AxeleshiA**

**OoC Alert, some OC, Muggle World**

**Dark!Harry, Dark!Mione, Dark!Ron**

**Maybe none pairing, but I still dunno :3**

**Plotless, as always =-=**

**Semua yang tercantum disini mari dikembalikan pada pemiliknya masing-masing**

**Gurena Axeleshia hanya punya OC dan fanfic ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—****London, 31 Januari, Markas Besar Kepolisian London—**

"Jadi, inikah mahasiswa praktek itu?" James Potter memerhatikan seorang pemuda berwajah cukup manis dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang membingkai manis wajahnya dan sepasang mata berwarna perak yang tampak pasif, yang kini berdiri di depannya bersama seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan seorang lelaki bermata merah. Severus Snape, atasan James yang berhidung bengkok—dan cukup James sebali—mengangguk kecil.

"S—saya Daniel Rosier," lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kurus dan lebih pendek dari kedua rekannya terebut memerkenalkan diri dan tersenyum kecil—membuat wajahnya makin mirip perempuan.

"Lalu, siapa dua pemuda yang lain?" tanya James bingung, menghiraukan perkenalan lelaki manis bernama Daniel tersebut. Snape memutar kedua bola mata kelamnya, menyesali ketidaksadaran bawahannya tersebut.

"Yang bermata merah itu dosennya, dan si pirang itu seniornya—yang membantu praktek," Snape berkata tak peduli, kemudian menyodorkan tiga map yang berisi berkas ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Yang memiliki mata merah memerkenalkan dirinya seraya tersenyum _charming_.

"Saya Tom Riddle, Mr. Potter," si mata merah memerkenalkan diri, yang disambut anggukan James.

"Dan saya Draco Malfoy, Sir," si pirang ikut memerkenalkan dirinya. Terdengar dengusan Snape pelan.

"Kalian bisa memerkenalkan diri di ruangan tim James," ujarnya sarkastik, kemudian keluar dari ruangannya—masih dengan aura _dark_-nya. James tersenyum bersemangat.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka timku diganggu oleh sekumpulan amatir, tapi, ayo ke ruangan tim investigasiku," James berujar seraya keluar dari ruangan Snape, diikuti oleh ketiga lelaki amatir itu di belakangnya.

"Akting yang lumayan, Grangerová—ah, tidak, Rosier," Tom berujar pada Daniel seraya menyeringai, sebelum kemudian berjalan duluan dan menjajari James. Daniel—yang dipanggil Grangerová oleh Tom—hanya menggerutu seraya membenarkan _style_ rambutnya—atau tepatnya, _style_ wignya. Ya, itu Hermione Granger dalam samarannya yang digarapkan oleh ibu Draco, Narcissa si Malfoyovi. Draco yang di sebelahnya ikut menyeringai.

"Yah, kurasa Místopředseda benar. Aktingmu sedikit lumayan—setidaknya masih bisa mengelabui Inspektur Potter," Draco ikut berujar, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala pirangnya. Daniel—atau Hermione—mendengus sebal.

"Kau bosan hidup, hah? Biar kubunuh kau, sekarang," ancamnya seraya mengepalkan tinju, yang disambut gelak tawa Draco.

"Aku bercanda, bercanda!" ujar Draco. Tumben-tumbennya lelaki itu tak ingin mencari ribut dengan gadis cantik disebelahnya. Coret. Kini gadis itu menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda—jadi mari kita sebut Hermione sebagai Daniel, si lelaki bertampang manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Guys_, ini mahasiswa praktek kita tahun ini," James membuka pintu dan langsung menghempaskan diri di sebelah Sirius Black, temannya semasa kuliah dan juga rekan terbaiknya selain Remus Lupin. Alex Granger adalah orang dari tim James yang merespon pertama kali.

"Tiga orang? _Seriously_, tim kita menangani kasus serius dan kita mengikut sertakan tiga orang amatir? Bayangkan sebesar apa potongan gaji kita nanti, bila mereka menggagalkan tim," lelaki tampan berambut coklat agak ikal itu mencibir tak langsung. Hermione—oke, Daniel—meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat Alex, kakaknya, adalah orang yang pertama kali angkat bicara. Místopředseda—mari sebut dia Tom—melirik Daniel dengan sudut matanya, dan menyeringai tipis, seolah berkata, '_ini tantanganmu yang kedua, __Grangerová_.'

"Bukan tiga. Mungkin hanya dua. Yang pojok pirang itu Draco Malfoy, seniornya," James menunjuk Draco yang ada di sebelah kiri Daniel, "Yang tengah itu Daniel Rosier, dan yang terakhir dosennya, Tom Riddle."

James menyerahkan map-map milik ketiganya pada Alex. Alex duduk di sofa warna merah yang ada di sebelah Remus, dan mulai meneliti berkas ketiganya. Sadar mendapat tamu, Remus Lupin tersenyum ramah.

"Duduklah kalian. Kalau mau kopi atau teh, Neville akan menunjukkannya," Remus menoleh ke arah Neville Longbottom yang sedang menekuni beberapa map berkas. Pemuda bernama Neville itu lantas menoleh cepat.

"A—ah, iya, aku akan menunjukkannya nanti," Neville tersenyum gugup dan berujar cepat, kemudian kembali menekuni berkasnya.

Baik Tom, Draco, ataupun Daniel memutuskan untuk duduk. Daniel duduk di sebelah Alex—yang memang kosong—Tom duduk di sebelah Remus, dan Draco duduk di sofa single yang ada di sebelah James.

"Riddle, Malfoy, dan Rosier. Kenalkan, aku James Potter, ketua tim ini. Yang di sebelahku ini Sirius Black," James mulai memerkenalkan satu per satu anggotanya. Sirius tersenyum menawan dan mengatakan '_halo_'.

"Lalu, yang sedang memegang berkas kalian itu Alex Granger. Yang ada di sebelah Riddle itu Remus Lupin, dan yang akan menunjukkan letak dispenser minum itu Neville Longbottom," James melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya masih ada Diggory dan Tonks, tapi keduanya sedang ada di arena tembak."

Tom mengerutkan alisnya. "Arena tembak?"

"Ya," Remus mengangguk. "Seharusnya Neville ikut bersama Diggory untuk menerima pelatihan tembak dari Tonks, tapi kurasa Neville sedang sibuk."

"Mau ke arena tembak?" Sirus menawari tiba-tiba. Daniel menoleh cepat ke arah Sirius, kemudian melirik ragu ke arah Tom dan Draco yang kini memasang seringai tipis. Tahu hasrat terpendam Daniel yang hobi menembak, Tom menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan mengawasi," Tom berujar pada Daniel.

"Aku akan tetap di sini," Draco berkata cepat, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tonks, Diggory!" Sirius melambai pada dua orang yang sedang berlatih tembak di arena tembak. Hari ini arena tembak sepi. Hanya ada Diggory, Tonks, dan beberapa polisi di sana.

Seorang wanita berambut pink menyala melambaikan tangannya yang masih membawa pistol pada Sirius, sementara lelaki tampan di sebelahnya tersenyum sopan. Daniel menyangka bahwa merekalah yang disebut Tonks dan Diggory tadi.

"Tonks, Diggory, ini Daniel Rosier—mahasiswa praktek kita tahun ini—dan Tom Riddle—dosennya," Sirius memerkenalkan kedua lelaki yang ada di belakangnya. Daniel melempar senyuman manis pada Tonks dan Diggory. Tonks—si wanita berambut pink nyentrik—tersenyum lebar dan mendekati Daniel.

"Rupanya kau mahasiswi praktek tahun ini," ujar Tonks, mengamati Daniel. "Kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi polisi—yang cocok hanya rambut pendekmu saja."

Pipi Daniel merona merah tatkala mendengar dirinya dipuji manis. Tapi—

"A—aku ini laki-laki, Miss Tonks," Daniel meralat, sukses membuat Tonks—bahkan Diggory pun—mendelik. Tonks mundur selangkah.

"L—laki-laki? Kau serius? Maksudku, kau begitu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki!" Tonks berujar, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa makhluk cantik di depannya itu adalah lelaki. Daniel mengangguk terpatah-patah.

"Aku memang laki-laki," Daniel berujar yakin. Di sampingnya, Tom mendengus tertahan, kemudian melirik mencemooh pada Daniel, seolah mengatakan, '_Aku memang laki-laki, huh? Kau serius?_'

Tonks tersenyum kecewa, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Daniel.

"Perkenalkan, aku Nymphadora Tonks, dan dia Cedric Diggory," Tonks menunjuk dirinya, kemudian menunjuk Diggory. "Dan jangan panggil aku Nymphadora, Nymph, atau pun Dora. Panggil aku Tonks—itu lebih baik."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sini?" Cedric angkat bicara, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sirius. "Senior Black?"

"Aku mengajak anak ini," Sirius menunjuk Daniel dengan kepalanya, "—ke sini untuk menjajal kemampuan menembaknya."

Daniel tersenyum manis.

"Mohon bantuannya," ujarnya sopan. Tonks meletakkan jari telunjuk kirinya di depan bibir, dan menatap Tom yang menatap pasif arena tembak.

"Apa Riddle tidak ikut?" Tonks bertanya penasaran. Tom menoleh terkejut, sebelum sesaat kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya akan mengawasi Rosier supaya dia tidak ceroboh," Tom berujar seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Tonks mengangguk mengerti, kemudian wanita itu merangkul Daniel ke ruang ganti untuk mengenakan perlengkapan menembaknya.

"A—ah? Itu perlu, ya?" Daniel bertanya tak yakin, alisnya mengerut ragu. Tonks tersenyum lebar.

"Itu sangat diperlukan!" ujarnya riang, kemudian mendorong pemuda manis itu ke bangunan yang ada di dekat sana—bangunan yang menyimpan peralatan latihan tembak sekaligus menjadi ruang ganti.

Tom tersenyum tipis mengamati bagaimana tingkah Daniel tatkala digoda oleh Tonks. Namun atensinya dengan cepat teralihkan pada Cedric, tatkala dirinya merasa dipandangi oleh pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Tom mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menerima pandangan menyelidik dari Cedric—tidak. Pandangan itu bukan pandangan menyelidik. Itu pandangan tak suka. Tom hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menampilkan segaris senyum ambigu. Ya, senyum ambigu—antara senyuman menghina atau senyuman palsu. Menerima segaris senyum dari Tom, Cedric segera memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan memandang Sirius.

"Apa tidak ada senior dari kampusnya yang membantu Rosier, Senior Sirius?" Cedric bertanya setelah Tonks dan Daniel berada agak jauh. Sirius yang tadinya akan mengekor Tonks dan Daniel kemudian menoleh.

"Ada. Namanya Draco Malfoy. Dia ada di ruangan," jawab Sirius menanggapi. "Oke, aku harus berganti sekarang. Aku juga akan berlatih menembak."

Cedric tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke ruangan dan menyudahi latihanku," Cedric berujar, melepas kacamata khusus menembak miliknya, dan berjalan mengekor Sirius untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kepolisian.

Tom terdiam, tetap dalam posisinya mengamati punggung Sirius dan Cedric yang menjauh. Sirius mungkin tidak berbahaya, tapi Cedric mungkin. Sebenarnya, apa arti tatapan tak suka yang dilontarkan lelaki itu tadi? Apa lelaki itu tahu sesuatu tentangnya?

Tom menghela napas pelan.

'_Apa maksud tatapannya?_' pikir Tom, bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, tunjukkan pada kami kemampuan menembakmu, Rosier," Tonks berujar dan menepuk pelan bahu Daniel yang kini telah berganti kostum. Daniel mengangguk kecil. Pandangannya teralih pada sasaran tembak yang ada lima sampai enam meter di depannya. Sorot mata peraknya yang tadi tampak ragu kini berubah dingin dan penuh keyakinan. Tanpa sadar, pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan semua peluru yang ada dalam selongsong pistolnya. Senyum dingin dan mencemooh terukir di wajah manisnya. Tom yang ada di belakangnya mendelik tatkala Daniel mengeluarkan semua pelurunya dan hanya menyisakan satu peluru saja.

"Rosier," Tom langsung berujar, memanggil remaja manis yang akan siap melubangi sasaran tembak dengan revolvernya tersebut. "Kurasa bukan begitu cara menembak yang diajarkan di kampus."

Terkejut dengan panggilan sang dosen, Daniel menoleh kaget ke belakang, dan mendapati Tom menatapnya dengan pandangan '_kita sedang di depan polisi, __Grangerová_.' Tersadar bahwa ia nyaris lepas kendali dan memakai rolet andalannya, Daniel meneguk ludah pelan-pelan. Ia membungkuk, memunguti pelurunya dan kembali memasukkan peluru-peluru itu ke dalam pistolnya.

Tonks yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Daniel dan mengamati remaja manis itu merasa heran. Diangkatnya sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa, Rosier?" Tonks bertanya bingung. Daniel segera menoleh dan tersenyum terpaksa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kembali mengeluarkan pelurunya karena aku lupa cara menembak," Daniel memberi alasan yang irasional. Tapi, toh, Tonks hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, kau akan menembak atau tidak?" wanita berambut nyentrik itu bertanya seraya melipat tangan. Daniel mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"I-iya," remaja manis itu menghadap ke arah sasaran tembak. Mata peraknya kembali diliputi keseriusan. Perlahan, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pistol mengacung ke arah sasaran tembak—

DOR!

—dan pistol itu menancap tepat di bagian kepala sasaran tembak. Tepat di tengah.

Daniel mendesis pelan tak suka. Gaya menembak seperti itu sama sekali bukan _style_-nya.

Prok prok prok

Suara tepuk tangan membuat atensi Daniel teralih. Tonks memberikan aplaus untuknya—untuk tembakannya.

"Keakuratan yang hebat sekali!" Tonks berkata seraya tersenyum lebar. "Kau pasti rajin berlatih!"

Daniel tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak terlalu sering berlatih, kok. Buktinya, aku agak lupa dengan prosedur menembak yang baik dan benar."

Tonks menepuk pelan bahunya. "Tapi kau keren, sungguh! Bahkan dengan statusmu yang masih mahasiswa praktek saja, kau sudah bisa melampaui kemampuan menembak polisi!"

"Terima kasih," Daniel berujar seraya tetap memasang senyum manis.

Untung saja, Tom mengingatkannya tadi. Kalau tidak, 'kan bisa gawat.

Mereka akan tahu bagaimana cara seorang Vestnika Bogov menembak.

Itu gawat sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco terdiam, mengamati punggung Tom, Daniel, dan Sirius yang menjauh. Lelaki pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menghela napas pelan. Sirius Black. Entah kenapa nama itu terasa familiar di otaknya. Kalau tak salah, ibunya pernah menyebut nama itu sekali dua kali. Dan lagi, nama gadis ibunya dulu adalah Black.

'_Apa dia masih kerabat ibuku?_' pikirnya ragu. Terlalu serius memikirkan itu membuat Draco tak menyadari bahwa seseorang memanggil namanya.

"…foy? Malfoy?"

Draco menoleh kaget. "Ah, iya?"

Neville, yang sedari tadi memanggil Draco, menghela napas heran.

"Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa, Malfoy. Habisnya kupanggil-panggil tak menjawab," Neville berujar, mata birunya memancarkan kelegaan.

Draco tersenyum palsu. "Ada apa kau memanggilku, Longbottom?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyaimu, apa kau mau minum? Kebetulan aku akan mengambil minum juga. Aku juga sudah menawari yang lainnya, hanya tinggal kau," Neville menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Kau mau minum apa?"

Draco berpikir sejenak. "Aku tak tahu ada apa saja di sana, jadi aku akan ikut denganmu."

'Yah, tak ada salahnya. Toh, aku juga suntuk di sini,' pikirnya enteng.

Neville mengangguk dan berdiri, diikuti oleh Draco. Keduanya sudah akan melangkahkan kaki ke pintu keluar untuk pergi ke ruangan sebelah mengambil minum, ketika kemudian Cedric Diggory muncul dari luar.

"Oh, Diggory," Neville menyapa, membuat James, Alex, dan Remus melirik ke arah pintu. Cedric tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari arena tembak. Senior Tonks masih ada di sana bersama mahasiswa baru dan Senior Black," Cedric berujar pada James, yang disambut anggukan kecil ketuanya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Tadi Sirius sendiri yang menawari Rosier," James berujar, kembali pada pemikirannya.

"Ah, Diggroy, aku dan Malfoy—teman Rosier—akan mengambil minum. Kau ikut?" tawar Neville, dan dijawab gelengan pemuda tampan berambut coklat yang dipanggilnya Diggory tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin titip air dingin. Boleh, 'kan?" Cedric berujar tersenyum seraya merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang diduduki Neville tadi. Neville memegang kenop pintu.

"Tentu," Neville berkata, bersiap keluar ketika menyadari bahwa Draco masih di tempatnya. Lelaki pirang itu sedang adu tatap dengan Cedric. Neville terdiam heran dan mengangkat alis, sementara Draco terus memandangi Cedric. Yang dipandang pun balas memandang dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Malfoy? Jadi mengambil minumanmu?" suara Neville membuyarkan pikiran yang sesaat melintas di benak Draco tatkala soca peraknya beradu pandang dengan kelabu milik Cedric. Anak sematawayang Narcissa si Malfoyovi itu tersenyum palsu seraya menoleh ke arah Neville.

"Maaf, aku jadi mengambil minumanku," Draco menanggapi. Kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar, mengekor di belakang Neville untuk mengambil minum di ruangan sebelah. Sementara itu, Cedric terus mengawasi lelaki pirang itu dengan matanya sampai sosoknya menghilang.

'_Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa maksud tatapan menyelidiknya?_' pikir Draco penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagus sekali, Grangerová. Hari pertama dan kau nyaris membuka identitas kita," Tom mencemooh Daniel seraya berlipat tangan, masih setia menunggui gadis dalam wujud lelaki manis tersebut di area menembak. Daniel menatap sebal lelaki yang dua tahu lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Itu ciri khasku, _style_-ku. Wajar saja kalau aku selalu ingin melakukan rolet bila pistol ada di tanganku," Daniel mengelak, kembali mengacungkan pistolnya pada sasaran tembak. Matanya menyipit. Kilat soca peraknya berubah ganas, sinis. Senyuman menghina tercetak jelas dibibirnya, layaknya psikopat yang haus darah.

"Untung saja Tonks dan Black tak bertanya macam-macam. Kau ceroboh, kau tahu?"

DOR!

"Jangan banyak bicara dan biarkan aku menembaki sasaran tembak itu," Daniel berujar sinis setelah meluncurkan peluru revolvernya pada sasaran tembak yang diincarnya. Lagi-lagi pelurunya menembus bagian tengah kepala sasaran tembak. Tom mendengus pelan. Gadis ini, entah berwujud pria atau wanita, masih saja tak mau mengakui kesalahan.

"Kita sudah sejam di sini, sementara Tonks dan Black sudah pergi lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan kau masih ingin di sini lagi untuk memuaskan hasrat menembakmu?" Tom berujar dengan dahi berkerut. "Orang gila."

"Diam atau kutembak kau," Daniel mengacungkan pistolnya pada Tom, yang disambut senyum cemoohan lelaki bermata merah itu.

"Tembak saja," ujarnya menantang. "Dan kujamin Cheval de Tӗte akan kecewa denganmu."

Daniel mendecih, kemudian melemparkan pistol beserta kacamata khusus menembak miliknya ke rumput. Remaja manis itu benar-benar kesal akan tingkah lelaki di depannya. Benar. Benar. Kesal. Dan Daniel bisa saja mencekik sosok di depannya itu, kalau saja sebuah suara tak muncul.

"Riddle, Rosier, kurasa kalian harus segera kembali ke ruangan," lelaki yang Daniel ingat adalah Neville Longbottom berkata menghampiri dirinya dan Tom.

"Ah, kami akan segera kembali," Daniel berujar seraya tersenyum manis. Neville mengangguk.

"Kalian ingat, 'kan, jalan kembali ke ruangan?" Neville bertanya meyakinkan. Kali ini Tom yang mengangguk.

"Kami ingat," jawabnya tenang. Neville kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami menunggu di ruangan. Katanya, Senior Potter akan mulai membicarakan tentang kasus yang akan kita tangani," Neville berujar, kemudian berbalik pergi.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Axeleshia's Diary :**

maaf, saya kelamaan apdet ya, kayaknya? TTwTT pendek pula OTL

Yang saya bilang separonya itu ya ini, dengan melanjutkan sedikit. Selain feel nggak dapet dan ngebet pengen ngerjain challenge, saya juga terlalu fokus sama socmed. Kemarin saya udah berusaha gak tutup socmed, adanya malah keinginan untuk apdet Amnesia =_= #authorgabener

dan di chapter kedua ini, saya sudah memaksimalkan mata saya untuk ngedit dua kali. Pertama di Ms. Word, yang kedua di copas-an ffn. Chapter kemarin betebaran typo karena hal. kalau typo dikata-kata bahasa indo, itu memang murni kesalahan saya. tapi kalau typo di bagian nama-nama yang tiba tiba mepet sendiri (ex : Choireachta Nathair Leantoiri) itu murni kesalahan ffn #heh

dan btw, maaf kalau karakternya Tom Riddle gak begitu epik. soalnya saya masih memelajari karakter Tom, dan saya sama sekali nggak dapet feel tiap ngebuat scene-nya Tom. Uh, I'm sorry my sugar baby~ #pelukTom #ngek

dan iya, saya tahu kok kalo kepolisian itu sekolah khususnya akademi kepolisian. cuma saya gak tau modelnya inggris gimana. saya udah search google pun gak ketemu-ketemu. akhirnya, saya putuskanlah bahwa ilmu tentang tetek bengek kepolisian itu masuk ke dalam salah satu jurusan di universitas yang entah-apa-namanya.

mohon dimaafkan kalau beberapa nama kayak julukannya Draco itu masih mepet mepet atau kegabung sama kata lain. tapi, suer deh, saya udah edit bagian itu. soalnya di bagian Ms. Word julukan Draco dan nama nama julukan mereka yang asdfghjkl itu gak menjadi sebuah typo, tapi begitu saya copas ke document manager dan saya save, julukannya itu jadi mepet-mepet, makanya saya edit. tapi kalau emang masih kayak gitu, saya gak tau lagi gimana cara menuliskannya OTL

dan, disini saya bikin Daniel a.k.a Hermione itu jadi cowok cantik, karena bagaimanapun juga Daniel itu aslinya cewek kan? gak mungkin saya bilang pemuda tampan =_= gimana caranya mukanya Hermione yang feminism bisa berubah jadi ganteng bin maskulin? =_= dan tenang aja, fic ini gak bakal terkontaminasi BL (Cedric yang suka sama Hermione dalam wujud Daniel?)

Semoga nggak #dor #okeabaikan

makasih bagi yang chapter sebelumnya sudah review :3 #nangisbahagia

balas review untuk anonim, dan bagi yang login sudah saya balas melalui PM. sila cek PM masing masing ya~ XDD *emangnya ada gitu yang mau peduli*

Claire SABuPi : Iya, gak bakal terlantar kok, tapi empat hari ini ijinkan daku gak ngelanjutin sekrip itu dulu ya~ Daku mau fokus sama challenge dan fic ini dulu, makasih udah review #kecupbasah #dibuang  
British14 : Salam kenal :3 Makasih udah dibilang keren TTwTT #peluk #dor mengenai pairing masih gak janji ya XDD #heh makasih udah review :3  
noname : jelas, dong, ada something XDD #apanya makasih udah review :3

caca : masalah pair masih belum tau TTwTT mungkin ToMione, mungkin DraMione, mungkin juga gak ada pairing, Secara ini kan plotless TTwTT tadinya sih mau dibuat cheval de tete nya itu Tom, cuma setelah pikir-pikir, kayaknya Tom lebih awesome jadi wakil ketua XD kan gak lucu ketua yang berwibawa ternyata bahkan masih umur dua tiga =_= makasih udah review :3

Sekian dari saya, maaf malah yang banyak bacotan saya =_=

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review :3

Now, mind to give me some RnR and CnC? ;3

Sincerly,

Gurena AxeleshiA


End file.
